dc_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Kendra Saunders
Kendra Saunders is a character on The CW's The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. She first appears in the twenty-third episode of the first season of The Flash. She is portrayed by starring cast member Ciara Renée and has the alter ego Hawkgirl. History Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' As Hawkgirl, Kendra can manifest a pair of bird like wings, giving her the ability to fly. She can also use the size of the wings to enhance her strength and overpower and knock down people who are larger and heavier than herself, even the likes of Carter Hall or Vandal Savage. Her wings allow her to seamlessly glide in any direction, which allowed her to swoop down and grab objects or people from the ground with ease. Despite their size, her wings move as if weightless. *'Enhanced strength:' Kendra possess great strength, at least some of it seemingly caused by the size of her wings, that allows her to overpower and knock down larger and heavier opponents and even lift up and send people flying through the air with enough momentum, especially while in flight or moving with her wings out. In Progeny, she had the strength to grab and carry away a soldier with one hand, all while gliding down with her wings and swooping down to pull him off the ground. She could effortlessly rip off the chest plate of the A.T.O.M. Exosuit while Ray was unconscious and beat his chest with enough to quickly resuscitate him as he was dying of hypothermia and cardiac arrest. She was even capable of throwing a man several feet through the air and to the ground after flipping over him. With enough motivation, she was able to break straps forged from Tiberian steel. *'Claws:' When Kendra's ancient warrior-persona emerges, she possesses claws which are sharp enough to tear through flesh. It is also possible that her great strength enhances the strength and sharpness of her nails. *'Reincarnation:' The ancient Egyptian knife which murdered Kendra in her original incarnation as Chay-Ara had an unusual effect upon her soul and that of her lover, Khufu. The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Chay-Ara to cheat death and return to active duty in her current incarnation. Over time, each new incarnation is able to recall all their knowledge and experiences from each respective past life. Abilities *'Expert mechanic:' Drawing from her experience from a past life, Kendra is proficient with metalwork, able to assist with repairing the future technology of the Waverider. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Although it's unknown if Kendra draws upon her experiences from past lives, it is known that she has some small training in hand-to-hand combat, courtesy of Sara Lance. She is shown fending off Time Pirates when the Waverider is being attacked. She was also shown able to hold her own against Vandal for a short period, and was able to beat him with the aid of Carter's mace. She is capable of fighting acrobatically, as she flipped over a man to throw him several feet with her enhanced strength. *'Skilled swordswoman:' Kendra is skilled at fighting with swords. She was able to defend herself for a while against Sara Lance before she got overpowered. *'Skilled stick fighter': Training with Sara, Kendra became quite skilled at using a staff. She was able to keep up with Sara and even surprise her during sparring sessions. Appearances References